Kana Fuschida: Hidden Behind A Mask
by InAColdBlast
Summary: Implanted OC into Naruto world. Her name is Kana Fuschida. But there's something about her that no one knows about. Not even her favorite sensei. What happens behind the scenes of this girl's life and how will they affect Naruto & the leaf village NaruXOC


Me: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it cause if I did I wouldn't be here writing a **Fan**Fic.  
Please R&R! So I know whether to continue it or if I'm just wasting my time typing a story that no one enjoys. Cause I may just stop the story.

* * *

"Miss Fuschida stop fooling around and pay attention!" A man with a scar across his nose yelled agitated.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei." A young lavender haired girl said in a soft quivering voice as she turned back around, putting on a sorry face for the teacher. Her cyan blue eyes shimmering on the blink of tears.

"It's fine Kana, just pay attention," Iruka-sensei said, turning back to the board.

Kana's sorry face disappeared quickly and was replaced by an evil toothy grin. She pulled on the kid's goggles in the row in front of her, snapping them against the back of his blonde head. The boy turned and gave her an ugly face his azure eyes shinning with mischief.

"Turn around Naruto," she said in a hushed voice, "You'll get us in trouble." Her tone was stern but her smile said she was merely playing with him.

"Then stop pulling on my goggles!" he countered.

"Kana, Naruto, is there a problem?'

"No sensei," they said in unison. Iruka turned back to the board... again. A few seconds later someone put their hand around Kana's mouth making her jump in surprise. The person whispered into her ear, "Tag, you're it," and the boy removed his hand retreating behind his desk. Kana turned around and jumped up onto the brunette's desk.

"Kiba! You're gonna get it!"

"Kana?! What are you doing on there?! Get down!" Iruka yelled as he ran over to get Kana off of the desk. Kana saw him coming towards her; she yelped and ran towards the exit, smacking Shikamaru whimsically on her way.

"Tag!" she yelled.

"Leave me out of this, Kana," he said in an I-don't-care kind of tone with his head resting on his arms.

"It's better than staying in class," she whispered into his ear, "especially if once you tag someone, you can leave for the rest of the day."

Hearing this he perked up some and chased Kana around the classroom. But Iruka wasn't in the mood and he arrived in front of Kana and grabbed her.

"KANA, SHIKAMARU, SIT DOWN NOW!" Glaring dangerously at the lavender girl and brunnette boy that stood by his seat with an impassive face.

Kana looked up at him and replied, "I can't, you're holding on to me, baka."

Everyone in the classroom laughed, even the usually quiet Sauske laughed. Iruka dropped Kana to the floor and gave a glare at Shikamaru, still standing out of his seat. He stuck his hand out and poked Naruto and said nonchalantly, "You're it." Naruto laughed, quickly stood up, and ran after Shikamaru, who was, by now, out of the classroom with a small blonde following him. Kana, who was now free from her sensei's grip, jumped on Kiba's back and started wrestling with him on the wooden floor.

"Ah, Kana get off now!"

"Fine!" Kana jumped off Kiba's back and ran out the window, followed by Kiba himself. But just before she reached the window she shouted over her shoulder, "Strategy number 7. GO!" An uproar of cheering erupted from the desks as kids ran around the room surprisingly in an organized manor like they've practiced and were able to complete the strategy. Sakura and Ino ran by their sensei one at a time to force him after each other. Choji and Hinata took out ropes for their part of the mission. Confusing their sensei who to go after first, they all emptied into the halls and out the windows leaving behind an empty room save their tied up sensei.

"Kana wait till tomorrow!" He yelled as he tried to untangle himself from the shocking tight knots the younger ninja created.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Iruka shot his head up glaring daggers at the young girl sitting in the window who was smirking. Suddenly without an explanation, Iruka began to chuckle as his body that was entangled in the ropes unexpectedly poofed from existence. Abruptly the real Iruka tackled her to the floor of the schoolroom. Kana yelped and clawed at the floor to get away, although her efforts were futile since her sensei held her down. His great strength, size, and weight easily surpassed hers.

"Kana, what's wrong with you? Must you interrupt my lesson and lead my class in a revolt everyday?"

"Yes." Came the simply reply. As the girl sat up she stared at the floor, a slight frown on her lips.

"But, why?" Iruka looked down at the girl he now sat by with a tired look plastered on his face. The young girl beamed up at him, a wide smile gracing her lips.

"Sensei?! Didn't you see the strategy? I taught them that. I started it all and now they're running around free and happy." Then it hit him. He finally realized why Kana took the time from her own training to teach the class new strategies, and why she always took all the blame and punishment for them. She was being seen as an equal, maybe higher than that for once in her life; even if it was only from the eyes of her classmates. But he wanted to hear it from her.

"Yes, but now they're out of class and you're responsible for it. You're going to have to deal with the punishment." The small amethyst girl stood up and stretched.

"Iruka-sensei, I'm finally being see as an equal now. I'll take all the punishment you give me if it means never loosing my friends' respect." The dark haired man raised a brow, looking intently at the girl with a proud smile. _"She_ _may_ _be_ _young_," he thought, _"but_ _she_ _knows_ _how_ _to_ _motivate_ _someone_ _and_ _keep_ _her_ _dignity."_

"Alright this is what you get for your amazing speech and loyalty." He handed her a mop. "You get to mop this floor; until it shines you're staying here."

She shrugged, "Okay I guess. I didn't plan on going home anyways."

The man frowned, "Kana, where do you think you're going to stay?"

"Where I usually stay," was the casual reply.

Iruka frowned knowing that Kana had a place to stay but he wasn't sure how safe it was for her. Actually he knew nothing about the place she stayed in every time she was kicked out of her house. He would always search for her for about an hour or two every time she wasn't home. But he never seemed to find where she stayed at.

"Well, I won't have it. Tonight, you're staying at my place."

* * *

Ehh, well how did you like it? Send reviews and flames are welcome.. I guess. I'll accept anything as long as you people all type SOMETHING! So far I think it's pretty good. But then again, I am writing it, so I need advice, suggestions, errors marked out, longer chappies, shorter chappies (I can always do those!), and anything else you can think of!  
Thanks


End file.
